


Turning Up the Steam

by Malkuthe



Series: PJO Dwindling Glory AU's [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dwindling Glory, Gay Sex, Intoxicating Cum, M/M, Nephilim, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, incubus, rough anal sex, steam room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an ordeal involving a lot of cum and aphrodisiacs and a tentacle monster, Jason Grace has reason to be afraid of having sex with Perseus Jackson. Percy, on the other hand, has other plans. He’s not impressed by Jason’s refusal to put out, so when they both go into a steam room to relax, Percy takes advantage of Jason’s Incubus nature and makes his boyfriend lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Up the Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the dear anon that requested a continuation of Incubus!Jason/Nephilim!Percy for their birthday. I hope I didn't miss your birthday, and I hope you have/had a good one! I hope you enjoy this. <3.

The door to the steam room opened, letting out into the hallway billowing steam that blew into the faces of both the young men that had just finished their respective workouts. The steam room they were entering was one of a few situated in booths that ran the length of the corridor.

The steam rooms belonged to the exclusive gym that the two young men were members of. It was not exclusive because it was purely for the rich and the powerful, though the patrons of the gym and the rich and powerful were not always mutually exclusive.

The gym was run in secret by the Ile de Vancouver Were-Creature pack. The gym was one of very few in the country that catered to the many supernatural creatures, known collectively as the Shadows, who wandered the streets mostly under the guise of mundane mortals.

These supernatural creatures were known as the Shadows because that was where they lived: in the shadows. They ensured that human civilization would never fall to the appetites of those that would enslave it or destroy it. Heaven itself had tried, once, but now God was dead, killed by the Alpha of the Vancouver Pack, and his Omega.

Lucifer had taken his place at the head of the Heavenly Host and was working, full-time, to turn Heaven into the paradise that humans had come to believe it was. He was working tirelessly to ensure that all the Angels were taught that the god they had followed was morally bankrupt and deserved no more respect than a slaver.

While Lucifer was working on bringing morality and true virtue to the Celestial Sphere, everyone else on earth got to enjoy the tenuous peace that had followed the end of the Great Conflict.

One of the young men standing outside the steam room door was Jason Grace, a half-incubus born to two fathers. The man standing beside him was his boyfriend Perseus Jackson who was a Nephilim runaway, a veritable fish, was about as dense as a rock, rather liked blue foods, and went by the name Percy. Mostly.

Jason had just finished lifting weights, while on the other hand, Percy had practically just climbed out of the swimming pool. It was where he spent most of his time exercising. Jason was pretty sure that given the choice, Percy would spend his entire life in the water.

Percy huffed as he walked into the steam room, waving his hand in front of his face to chase away the steam. It was almost impossible to see into the steam room. Someone probably had left water on the stove and forgotten to turn the ventilation on. “Boy am I glad I rinsed myself off in the showers,” said Percy; “I can’t imagine what chlorine getting into my pores would do to me.”

Jason turned to his boyfriend as he walked in and raised an eyebrow. “First off,” he said, stopping right in front of the doorway; “Since when did you even know what chlorine is, much less that it was in poolwater? Secondly, since when were you so concerned with your health?”

Jason pinched Percy’s bottom through the thick white towel that was wrapped around Percy’s waist. “Let’s not forget,” he said, with a smirk on his face; “That you and I are half-celestial beings and probably wouldn’t even be affected by minimal amounts of chlorine getting into our pores.”

Percy took one of his hands off of the towel wrapped around his waist. He raised it until it was about level with his head. He then opened and closed his fingers. He was of the opinion that Jason sometimes yammered on about things too much, especially when it was unnecessary.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Percy, rolling his eyes; “I’m the stupid, uneducated runaway that somehow managed to bullshit his way into university.”

“And I’m not?” said Jason, punching lightly in the shoulder. “Admit it, man” he said, walking into the steam room and closing the door behind him. He decided to poke a little fun at Percy. “You’re just talking out of your ass because you don’t want to think about how I can lift more weight than your swimmer’s build will allow.”

Percy whirled around so fast that he created an empty vortex in the steam billowing around him as Jason flicked the door that sucked out all of the excess steam, dramatically increasing the visibility of the steam room.

When Jason turned back around to face Percy, he was somewhat surprised to see Percy’s index finger hovering right under his nose. “What does that have to do with an—” Percy blinked as though Jason’s words were only just dawning on him. “Dude,” he said, his tone saying that Jason should _not_ have gone there. “Did you just imply I can’t lift as much as you do, Jason?”

Jason shrugged and looked around the steam room, pointedly ignoring Percy’s finger when it pressed up at his nose. This steam room was the one that he’d wanted. The enclosure was made of wood except for the small brick oven in the middle that was in charge of heating the rocks that water was poured over to create the steam.

Some of the rooms were more modern, but Jason liked his steam rooms somewhat old fashioned. Jason tried to take one step toward the benches in the back, but Percy got in his way and stopped him.

 _Percy_ took a step forward, pinning Jason against the door. “Say that again, pretty boy,” he said, grinding his hips against Jason’s. It was something that the Incubus had come to expect from Percy as he’d long ago noted that the Nephilim had quite the sex drive, which was a rather surprising observation coming from an Incubus.

“I bet I can lift just as much as you and more,” said Percy, grabbing Jason’s package through the towel wrapped around Jason’s waist. “If I can handle this beast,” he said with a smirk; “I’m sure I can handle anything.”

Jason rolled his eyes at Percy’s bravado, knowing that it would only take a single touch to turn the Nephilim into putty in his fingers. Jason resisted the temptation. It was far too dangerous.

Instead, Jason decided to respond with a smirk of his own. “What?” he said, wrapping his arms around Percy’s waist, subtly shifting Percy to the side so that their groins wouldn’t touch. “An untrained half-Angel doing better than the half-Incubus?” Jason grinned at Percy, baring his teeth in a challenge.

“Come on!” said Percy, moving as though to throw open the door and start the challenge right away.

“Stop it,” said Jason, rolling his eyes. Just as Percy turned the knob on the door, Jason found the fold of Percy’s towel that kept it tight around Percy’s hips. He unrolled the towel and the two sides of Percy’s only garment came apart and fell to the floor. What was left was a very bare Nephilim, blinking, standing there in all his naked glory.

Jason tapped the thin silver band wrapped around Percy’s neck. He grinned with satisfaction as it rang like a struck bell. He didn’t like seeing it around Percy’s neck today, but it was a sign of his commitment to this Nephilim, and he couldn’t help the warm feelings that it inspired within him.

“Also,” said Jason with a smirk as he traced with his eyes the name engraved into the front of the collar: his own. “Let’s not forget what this thing means,” he said, almost immediately regretting having spoken the words.

The fact that Percy was wearing the collar out in public today was entirely his choice. Jason had almost asked him not to, but he hadn’t wanted to cause a scene. Still, Jason couldn’t help but be thankful that in most normal day-to-day things, the collar meant very little and served only as a reminder of how their relationship worked.

The collar, however, took on a very different meaning the moment that Jason decided to take charge and be Percy’s Lord and Master. Whenever that happened, Percy had very little choice but to be Jason’s submissive pet.

Jason had no intention of using that power of his today as he was still feeling rather anxious about sex with Percy. Nevertheless, the master-slave relationship was the covenant that the collar represented and helped reinforce.

The collar around Percy’s neck represented his and Jason’s particular flavour of domination and submission. More than that, it represented his consent for everything that Jason did to him or asked him to do within reason.

More than that, the collar was a symbol of Jason responsibility to make sure that he never made Percy do anything that was genuinely damaging, socially, physically, mentally or otherwise.

There was something else rather special about Percy’s collar. It was not normal silver. It was shrouded by a glamour so that none but the Shadows could see it. More than that, the collar was enchanted so that whomever set eyes upon it would know promptly to whom Percy belonged.

The moment that Percy had _insisted_ on wearing the collar out in public that day, he acknowledged that he was at the mercy of Jason’s whims. Both he and Jason knew this, and in fact, Percy had been banking on Jason taking control.

Percy had been hoping for Jason to force him to his knees before taking him out back and making him suck cock. So far, that had not happened, and Percy had to admit that he was somewhat bummed out by the sad state of affairs he’d found himself in.

Unfortunately for Percy, Jason would have been caught dead before any such thing happened. Jason was worried, after all. “I haven’t forgotten,” said Percy, his fingers playfully drifting down the musculature of Jason’s abdomen.

The sultriness of Percy’s words sent a shiver down Jason’s spine. Percy’s fingers against his flesh made Jason flush with sensuous heat. He battled it as best as he could. He didn’t want to lose control to the beast that lurked within him.

Eventually, Percy’s fingers found their way to the ridge of the fold of Jason’s towel. They pressed playfully at Jason’s skin before they drifted down between towel and skin. “But you haven’t said the words yet, _master_ ,” said Percy in as sultry a voice as he could manage before he made Jason’s towel fall away.

As the fabric drifted to the floor, Jason’s formidable manhood came into full view. Percy couldn’t help but look down, his mouth watering at the sight. His own member, though considerable by mortal standards, simply could not compare to the glory of Jason’s.

Before Jason could stop himself, he had put his hands on Percy’s shoulders. He battled within himself against what he was doing, but it was too late to stop. “Very well,” he said, with a half-hearted smirk; “Kneel, bitch,” he said, pushing down forcefully.

Jason did not need to push down at all. The pressure was merely for emphasis. Automatically and instinctively, Percy lowered his eyes and knelt prostrate before his temporary lord and master.

Jason’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at Percy. He forced away the arousal that was swelling within him. He did not want to feed Percy any more of his cum. Not while he wasn’t sure that it had no adverse effects on Percy.

“Get up, Percy,” said Jason, gritting his teeth as his Incubus instincts battled him for dominance. “I just want to enjoy the steam room with you, man,” he said, ruffling Percy’s hair and walking away stiffly to cover away his internal conflict.

Jason picked up his towel, more to clean up than to actually cover up before walking over to the bench on the far side of the steam room. It took a few seconds for Percy’s mind to catch up with what Jason had just done.

Percy had been staring at the planks of wood on the floor. He was entirely ready and hoping to give Jason a blowjob when the Incubus had completely shattered his expectations. “Uh,” said Percy, blinking uncomprehendingly after a moment of speechlessness; “Okay?”

“What?” said Jason with a grin. He had regained his composure. He patted the seat beside him and looked meaningfully at Percy. “Dude. Seriously? I can’t possibly want to just spend some time in the steam room with my boyfriend?” he said with obvious sarcasm in his words.

Percy rolled his eyes at Jason. He wasn’t going to give up that easily. As he rose to his feet, he made sure to display his entire body to Jason. He was rather horny, after all, and he knew for a fact that Jason liked seeing his cock hard.

Percy then turned around. He spread his legs a little before bending down to retrieve his towel. He went further down than he ever should have, exposing his ass in its entirety to his boyfriend.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the smirk, though he had to admit that a brief panic seized him before he managed to regain control. The brief peek at that pink, quivering entrance buried between the cheeks of Percy’s ass that he so loved to plunge his cock into was enough to arouse him somewhat, and he did not like that fact at all. Not right now, at least.

Percy turned around towel in hand, and walked over to Jason, hips swinging seductively from side to side. “I’m just going to remind you, Percy,” said Jason, as he wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist when the Nephilim got close enough. “The collar was entirely your idea today. I wasn’t even going to suggest it after last week.”

Gently, Jason pulled Percy to him before pressing his nose to Percy’s groin. He savoured the scent of his lover, thankful that it did not make him lose control. He was focused enough to keep his drive in check. “Yeah,” said Percy, murmuring under his breath, “Because the last time you refused to put out for a week, it turned out your motives were _oh so pure_.”

Percy shook his head from side to side as he removed Jason’s hands from around his waist. “But I wanted to wear the collar because I was expecting something kinky to happen today!” he said, frowning at Jason. Percy made the most adorable pouting face that Jason had ever seen. He momentarily considered changing the mental image he had of Percy as a fish to a duck.

Jason raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and jabbed the boy in the ribs with his index finger. “Just because I’m an Incubus doesn’t mean I always want to have sex,” he said in a mock offended voice; “Stop being racist, man.” Percy snorted and raised an eyebrow back at him. “Well, I said it doesn’t have to _mean_ that. I didn’t say _I_ don’t always want to have sex,” he said, backtracking only to realize that he’d dug an even deeper hole for himself.

Jason leaned in and pressed his lips against Percy’s. “And before you ask why I haven’t put out at all,” he said, reaching for _some_ answer that would satisfy Percy; “After last week’s mishap with that tentacle monster, my appetites are good for the next little while.”

Jason had to bite back a sigh of relief when the words brought a blush to Percy’s face. His ploy had worked. Percy was not pushing any further.

“On the other hand,” said Jason with a grin; “By Lucifer you are one fucking horny Nephilim, Jackson. Are we not fucking like rabbits most of the time already anyway?”

Again, Percy started to blush, and Jason could very clearly see why. Percy was entirely erect, his flesh jutting out from his groin in an almost obscene way. “You are an Incubus’ dream boyfriend, man,” said Jason with a smile as he traced Percy’s jaw with a finger. “You’re _my_ dream boyfriend. But then again,” he said with a laugh; “I think you already know that.”

“Yeah,” said Percy, leaning into Jason’s touch, savouring the proximity. He pulled away all of a sudden and grinned. “Aren’t you a lucky bastard?” he said, as cheekily as he could.

Before Jason could say anything, he leaned over and grabbed Jason’s still-soft member. He rolled it around in his hands, frustrated that it would not respond to what he was doing. How Jason managed to remain this soft despite what Percy was trying puzzled the Nephilim to no end.

As far as Percy was aware, and he wasn’t very aware, Incubi were supposed to have insatiable lusts and perpetual erections. With that in mind, Percy had always thought that Jason’s willpower, the ability to move lust aside for clarity of thought, was amazing.

Whatever the case was, Percy was not going to have any of it. Jason had refused to so much as touch him ever since the whole tentacle monster fiasco, and he was more than a little horny now. The heat of the steam room simply did nothing to quell the intense erection that was jutting out from between his legs.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Jason, gently taking Percy’s hand and removing it from around his junk. He placed it on the bench beside him and just kept holding it tenderly. He was an Incubus, yes, and his sexual drive was powerful, but he was also human, and he loved Percy with all his heart.

“Maybe when we get home,” said Jason, with a half-hearted smirk and waggle of his eyebrows. He didn’t really want to do anything with Percy. He was still afraid of the implications of the tentacle monster ordeal of last week. “But right now,” he said; “You’re my _bro_ , and we’re hanging out in the steam room.”

“ _Bro_ my ass,” said Percy huffing in frustration as he pulled away his hand from Jason’s grip. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “My own boyfriend of seven years doesn’t want to put out after a tentacle monster fucked him in the ass,” said Percy, shaking his head from side to side.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Should I be worried?” said Percy, leaning over and looking at Jason with such serious eyes that Jason was taken aback for a moment. Percy laughed. “Of course not. Everyone knows that Jason Grace can’t get enough of my ass,” he said.

Jason rolled his eyes again, though he couldn’t help but feel rather relieved. “By the way, _bro_ ,” said Percy, mockingly; “You forgot to turn off the thing that removes the steam.” Percy leaned back again and tried his best to ignore his own erection.

Jason laughed and looked down between Percy’s legs. He loved Percy’s cock. He couldn’t deny that most basic fact about his sexual life with his boyfriend of seven years. He loved sucking Percy’s cock. He loved being fucked by Percy’s cock. He loved jerking off Percy’s cock. Most of all he loved denying Percy’s cock the relief it so often craved.

While looking at Percy’s cock was a habit that was difficult to shake, Jason also had to admit that he honestly wanted nothing to do with it at the moment, if only for Percy’s safety. He wasn’t sure if he had gone overboard with the tentacle monster, and he wanted to wait and see if he had.

Jason jumped up from where he sat and walked over to the door. He turned off the ventilation fan and took a deep breath. He turned back, acting as though nothing was wrong. “It’s called ventilation, man,” he said with a smirk.

As Jason walked, he could see where Percy’s eyes were riveted on his body, but he couldn’t really stop his formidable member and sizable balls from swinging from side to side with every step he took. “Hey, man,” said Jason with a half-hearted grin; “Eyes up here.”

Jason heard the barely-audible gulp before Percy looked up, rolled his eyes, and said, “Whatever, _bro_ ,” in the most mocking tone he could manage. Percy laughed and slapped Jason on the butt as the Incubus passed by before sitting on the bench.

“How was your day?” said Percy, rolling up his towel and slinging it around his neck before leaning back. He placed his hands behind his head, exposing his armpits to the damp heat of the sauna.

Jason looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow before dumping water on the hot rocks in the middle of the room. As the steam that erupted from the rocks and the stove washed over Percy, he could feel his muscles begin to relax. His cock, on the other hand, only throbbed in the damp heat.

The steam had a different effect on Jason, one that Percy had hoped it would have. Jason leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing until the smell hit him right in the face. His eyes fluttered open, pupils dilating, as he breathed in the arousing scent of Percy’s musk.

“Oh you know,” said Jason, leaning back and closing his eyes again; “the usual.” Percy took the chance to spread his legs, exposing his quivering hole to the steam. Using the towel around his neck, he wafted air from around his groin and his ass in Jason’s direction before returning to the way he’d been sitting before.

Jason cracked open an eye and looked at Percy for a moment. He was sure something was going on, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He closed his eyes again and felt Percy’s eyes practically raking over every bit of exposed skin on his person.

By the time that Jason realized what was going on, it was far too late. The smell of Percy’s arousal washed over him and battered his defenses. His Incubus instincts began to surface. “It was long—” he said, almost involuntarily, sounding sultry without even trying; “—and hard.”

Jason was beginning to panic a little, but he couldn’t help himself. He rubbed his chest and allowed his hand to drift down. It dipped between the muscles of his abdomen and followed his treasure trail right down into his groin.

Jason cradled his still-flaccid member and smirked with satisfaction as he heard the small gasp from Percy beside him. “Maybe if you wanted to get some,” he said, in a rather gravelly voice. He cracked open an eye again only to see that Percy had turned scarlet from head to toe. “You shouldn’t have kept teasing me about the whole bro thing.”

Percy had no words. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jason’s cock, which was already beginning to swell. Even just half-hard, Jason’s cock was beginning to make Percy’s mouth water.

Jason took the blessed moment of silence to gather his thoughts about him. He shook his head, his cock deflating as clarity returned in his mind. He had come so close to losing control because of Percy’s scent. He had no doubt that Percy had done it willingly.

The wretched sound of disappointment that came from Percy made Jason feel even worse than he already felt. He was afraid for Percy, and Percy wasn’t making it easy for Jason to protect him.

The fact that Percy was salivating was more evidence that Percy was beginning to succumb to the intoxicating effects of Incubus cum and pre-cum. Jason and Percy had had a good long talk about their situation when Jason had learned about the special properties of his emissions from his father about four years past.

Both of them had agreed back then that the fact that Jason was only half-incubus and that Percy was half-angel should protect Percy from becoming dependent, but the way that Percy had been acting since last week’s tentacle monster fiasco had Jason worried.

Perhaps they had been wrong back then. Perhaps Jason being half-Incubus had nothing to do with the potency of his cum, and perhaps Percy, being half-angel, was only partly immune to the effects.

“For fuck’s sake,” said Percy, shaking his head from side to side as he forced himself to look away from Jason’s cock. He ended up hungrily tracing the curves of Jason’s body with his eyes instead. “It’s been years since we dropped that whole bro thing, man. We were bros for like the first three months after we met.”

The loon on Percy’s face turned to one of bittersweet nostalgia. “Oh man,” he said, with a dopey grin on his face that worried Jason even more; “The things we did back then. We were definitely not bros after three months.”

“I know,” said Jason, remembering rather vividly all sorts of kinky things that they had tried out on one another. After seven years of being together, Percy should have been fully dependent on his cum. It puzzled him why signs of addiction were only _now_ beginning to manifest.

Seven years was a long time, and nothing too out of the ordinary had happened. Perhaps, Jason thought, that was the problem. Percy had always had an incredible sex drive, even before they had started barebacking. Perhaps he’d only just dismissed the early signs as Percy being Percy.

Jason had recently become privy to the knowledge that his dad was dependent on his father now. Wholly. It had disgusted him a bit to learn that the milk his father put in his dad’s tea, which his dad brought to work every day, was a concentrated fix.

Jason wasn’t so much disgusted by the fact that his dad was drinking his father’s cum regularly, but by the fact that things had escalated to the point that they had to do that. The last thing that Jason wanted was to have to provide a fix for Percy on a regular basis out of necessity and not passion.

Thankfully, with the help of his father, Jason had been making some progress into coming up with a spell that would reverse the effects of constant exposure to Incubus cum and prevent further addiction. So far, there was only limited success, but Jason had to have faith they would eventually come up with a solution.

The melancholy of Jason’s thoughts had disturbed his concentration. He hadn’t been paying attention. He quickly became aware that the throbbing sensation at the edge of his mind had been his cock, which had swollen to full hardness between his fingers.

 _Shit_. Jason hadn’t meant for that to happen. He hadn’t wanted that to happen. Nevertheless, the soft moan from Percy and the hungry look on the Nephilim’s face made it clear to Jason that there was no turning back now.

“God fucking damn it, Jason,” said Percy, wrenching his eyes away from the turgid cock between Jason’s legs. Sea-green eyes met sky-blue ones. A spark flew between them, eliciting an involuntary, low groan from Jason. “Stop fucking teasing me!” said Percy, growling menacingly as he crossed the distance between himself and Jason.

“I don’t fucking care how long or hard your day was,” said Percy; “I care about how long and hard _this_ is.” Percy wrapped his fingers around the thick base of Jason’s cock and gave it a vicious tug. A grin spread across Percy’s face as he felt Jason’s member respond to the stroke by throbbing.

Percy clambered down from the bench and knelt in front of Jason. He looked up at the Incubus and grinned before forcing Jason’s legs apart. Jason couldn’t help but moan as Percy shoved his nose into the space between Jason’s thighs, allowing Jason’s balls to nestle on his face.

Percy inhaled deeply. The smell of Jason’s manly musk coupled with the unearthly, pleasurable scent of the Incubus made Percy’s cock throb and dribble pre-cum onto the wooden boards of the floor.

Jason groaned. The mere sight of Percy kneeling there with Jason’s balls rested on his face made Jason’s cock become even harder than he had thought it could get. His manhood began to leak. Pearlescent strands of pre-cum dripped onto Percy’s face, eliciting moans of pleasure from the Nephilim. “Fuck, Percy,” said Jason, running his fingers through Percy’s dark hair.

An involuntary groan was ripped from Jason’s throat when Percy took one of Jason’s balls into his mouth. He couldn’t help but hum with satisfaction when he felt Jason’s grip in his hair tighten, and a large amount of pre-cum splashed onto his face.

Jason clenched his fist around Percy’s hair, but not tight enough to cause any major discomfort. “Yeah,” he said, unaware that his voice was only driving Percy’s arousal further through the roof; “Do that, bitch.” Jason was lost in the sensations radiating from his groin thanks to Percy’s masterful servicing of his nuts.

Being an Incubus meant that Jason was an incredibly sexual creature. Of all the different peoples that made up the Shadows, the Incubi and their cousins, the Succubi, were the most in-control when it came to sex and their sexuality. There was a downside, however. An Incubus could easily turn into putty in the fingers of someone that managed to surprise him with mind-numbing sex when he least expected it.

This was the dilemma that Jason faced as he felt and relished the sensation of Percy’s tongue swirling around his balls, lathering them up with spit for god knows what reason.

Everything became quickly apparent for Jason. His eyes very nearly popped out of his head, and the dregs of his resistance were wiped away by the sheer novelty and pleasure of having both of his balls sucked into Percy’s mouth. “Damn,” he breathed, groaning as Percy’s tongue swept across his sack. “You’ve been fucking practising haven’t you, bitch?”

Percy nodded and hummed in satisfaction once more. The vibrations coming from Percy’s mouth were almost too much. Another spurt of pre-cum landed on Percy’s face, curling the corners of the Nephilim’s lips into a little smile despite what was in his mouth.

“If you want it,” said Jason, pulling roughly on Percy’s hair to get the Nephilim to let go of his balls; “Get to sucking it.

Jason untangled his fingers from Percy’s damp, dark hair and placed his hand on the bench beside him. Some part of him told him that it was a bad idea to let Percy take charge, but another part of him was more than willing to try.

Percy grinned as he let Jason’s balls slip from his mouth. He stuck his tongue out for a moment. A clear strand of saliva connected the tip of his tongue to one of Jason’s nuts.

It was entirely Percy’s fault that Jason had gotten launched into this domineering, sex-hungry state, but that had been his intent from the beginning. Lovingly, Percy pressed kisses to the underside of Jason’s cock, feeling his own grow harder between his legs as the moans from Jason became louder.

Percy pressed his lips to the head of Jason’s cock, eliciting a sharp inhalation from the Incubus. His tongue darted out to lick up some of the pre-cum that he so desired from the slit of Jason’s cock. Simply tasting the substance—which as far as Percy was concerned, was divine—on his tongue was more than enough motivation to continue.

Percy moved off of Jason’s cock for a moment and buried his nose in the sparse bush that covered Jason’s groin. He breathed deeply the scent of his Incubus lover before looking up and grinning at the red that had bloomed on Jason’s face.

Slowly, teasingly, Percy swirled his tongue around the base of Jason’s cock. Percy’s gaze at him never wavered. Playful. Seemingly innocent. Jason stood by what he had said earlier. Percy was the Incubus’ dream boyfriend.

Jason gripped the bench to either side of him, letting out a loud groan as he felt Percy’s tongue slide up the length of his cock. His fingers were wrapped so viciously around the edge of the wooden bench that he was sure he would leave an imprint. “Fuck, Percy,” he groaned.

Percy winked flirtatiously at Jason before wrapping his lips around the head of Jason’s cock. Jason went as rigid as a board at the sensation. Percy’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head of Jason’s manhood, stopping every so often to scoop up the precious salty-sweet fluid that flowed freely from the tip.

Jason bucked his hips involuntarily every time that Percy stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit of Jason’s cock. Percy was prepared, however. He moved his head back in response so that Jason wouldn’t be able to get any further into his mouth.

Percy grinned up at his Incubus boyfriend. Jason was so used to being in charge, he wasn’t prepared for what Percy was doing to him. Percy wrapped his fingers around the base of Jason’s cock and started stroking it languidly as he suckled on the head.

Up and down. Up and down. Whenever Jason tried to thrust into Percy’s throat, Percy slid his fingers down, pressed them against the base and moved away so that Jason would not be able to.

Jason had never been so teased by Percy before, not without prompting, that he was sure it was a challenge. It was a challenge that Jason would gladly accept and overcome.

With great effort, Jason peeled his fingers from the edge of the bed. With one hand, he grasped Percy by the shoulder. He threaded the fingers of his other hand through the damp locks of Percy’s hair. In one motion, he pushed Percy down on his member, shoving the entire length of his substantial manhood deep into Percy’s throat.

Percy choked for a few seconds before he hummed in satisfaction. The muscles of his throat loosened around the cock invading it, relaxing because of the pre-cum flowing freely from Jason’s member.

Percy was glad that his ploy to have Jason take a rather vicious hold of the rains had worked. Jason bucked his hips, relishing the warm, wet heat of Percy’s mouth and throat. Percy’s tongue continued licking at the underside of his cock, the Nephilim unwilling to take a mere passive role in his throat-fucking.

With every thrust of Jason’s hips, he could see Percy’s cheeks bulge. It was an obscene sight, but it was nonetheless incredibly arousing. Jason grinned, Incubus instincts having taken over wholly. He started to thrust more into Percy’s throat, ignoring the choking sounds that Percy made.

After a couple of thrusts, Jason found that he was close, but there was no way that he was going to let his load go to waste in Percy’s throat. Jason clutched Percy’s hair and pulled the Nephilim off of his cock.

Jason took a good long look at the expression Percy’s face.

There was a line of drool that dripped down Percy’s chin from the side of his lip. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and his mouth was parted in a silent moan of pleasure. Jason couldn’t help himself anymore. “Sit on it, bitch,” he growled.

Percy was unresponsive for a little while, but eventually, he did as he was commanded. He clambered onto Jason’s lap, facing the Incubus. His ass hovered over the mighty pillar of Jason’s cock, but he remained there, perfectly still.

Jason ran his hands up and down Percy’s sides, making the Nephilim squirm from the pleasure that Jason’s mere touch sent racing through his entire body. Jason had had his fill of admiring Percy’s lean musculature. He placed his hands on Percy’s hips and with a growl, he pulled his boyfriend down.

Jason’s cock pierced Percy’s quivering entrance with an obscene squelch as Percy cried out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. The simple act of being  penetrated was heavenly for Percy. The moment that the crown of Jason’s formidable manhood grazed Percy’s prostate, the Nephilim couldn’t help but arch his back. His toes curled in pleasure at either side of Jason’s hips.

The scream of pleasure that Jason managed to rip from Percy’s throat was sure to make clear to anyone in any of the other booths or the general vicinity that sex was happening in this particular one.

Jason growled again, taking full control of Percy’s body. He pulled Percy down onto his cock, burying the entire thing in the Nephilim in one stroke. He lifted Percy off of his member, his manhood popped out of Percy with a squelch.

Jason grinned. Percy, on the other hand, screamed yet again when Jason slammed Percy down on the veritable weapon between his legs.

Incubus pre-cum wasn’t only intoxicating, it also had a few other special qualities. Foremost among them was the fact that Incubus pre-cum had the ability to make orifices somewhat more… _elastic_.

Despite the rough and downright violent fucking that Jason was giving Percy, the Nephilim was at no risk of injury to his hole. His hips were another matter entirely, and though he was sure that Jason’s grip would bruise eventually, the extremely rough fucking was _exactly_ what Percy wanted.

“Did you really fucking think that you could get away with teasing me, bitch?” growled Jason into Percy’s ear. Jason’s voice was so low and gravelly and sultry that it made Percy’s entire body tingle. “Did you really think you could tease me and not get punished, huh, slut?” said Jason. He had slipped fully into his role as Percy’s lord and master.

Jason pulled Percy off of his cock and grinned at his sub before slamming him back down. This time, Jason held Percy’s hips stationary while he thrust into Percy’s hole with all the viciousness that he could manage.

“No, sir,” whimpered Percy, the relentless assault on his prostate having turned his legs to jelly. He clung on to Jason’s neck for dear life. He couldn’t help but think that when Jason got into fucking him, it was both heavenly and physically straining. “No sir,” he breathed. “I shouldn’t have teased you. Please punish me,” he said, with a cry as Jason angled his hips to slam right into his prostate.

Jason lifted one of his hands and brought it down on Percy’s ass. The Nephilim cried out, whimpering as he felt his bottom sting. “Consider this your punishment,” said Jason, laying another nine spanks on his boyfriend’s ass.

When he was done, Jason lifted Percy off of his cock once more before slamming the poor Nephilim down on his manhood with all the strength that he could muster. Percy had long since run out of breath to scream. He whimpered and whined, instead, squirming from the discomfort of his sitting on Jason’s cock with a spanked ass, but that was the most that he could do.

Jason threaded his arms underneath Percy’s knees and rose from the bench. He was able to carry Percy with the sheer strength of his muscles. He pinned Percy up against the nearest wall and started to fuck the Nephilim with all the viciousness of a feral beast.

In and out. In and out. The thrusts came faster and faster until a point where Percy was reduced to a blubbering mess of moans and groans. Jason’s cock almost looked like it was blurring as it pumped into and out of Percy.

Before long, Jason’s huffs of breath became growls. His thrusts into Percy became harder but at the same time, they became more erratic.

As Percy felt Jason’s cock swell inside of him, energy surged through him. His vitality was restored by the imminence of Jason’s orgasm and gave him the strength to wrap his legs around Jason’s midriff.

With all of his might, Percy pushed off of the wall. Jason had solid enough footing that he only took a few steps back in surprise. That was all that Percy needed for what he wanted to do.

When Jason fully regained his balance, Percy started to bounce up and down on the thick weapon sheathed within him. He fucked himself on Jason’s cock, riding it up and down with all his might as though it were a horse on a gallop. He moaned Jason’s name again and again all the while.

When Percy felt Jason’s member swell within him a second time, he could have sworn his hole tingled in anticipation. He didn’t have much time to dwell because with a ferocious growl, Jason pinned Percy to the wall yet again. He bit into the skin where Percy’s neck met his shoulder.

Percy cried out as he felt Jason’s sharp teeth pierce his flesh. The bite had been strong enough to draw blood, but then again, that was the whole point. It was Jason’s mark. It was visible to anyone should Percy want to give them a closer look, or should Jason make him wear something that would make it readily evident.

Jason buried his cock as far as it would go in Percy and held it there as it began to throb and spurt. Percy wasn’t satisfied. He fucked himself on Jason’s member despite his limited range of motion. He whimpered and clamped his abused ring as tightly as he could around the shaft of Jason’s cock as it painted his insides white with hot Incubus cum.

Percy groaned before sliding himself all the way down the length of Jason’s manhood. He squeezed his ass tight around the base of Jason’s member, unwilling to let any of the seed that Jason had buried within him spill.

It only took a few seconds before Percy’s body started to absorb some of the potent cum that was flooding his guts. Jason could tell the exact moment that it hit some threshold that he didn’t quite understand. Percy’s eyes flew wide open as sheer ecstasy surged through his entire body from his ass right down to his fingertips.

Percy whimpered, clinging on to Jason for dear life. His own cock started spurting warm white cum not nearly as potent or intoxicating as Jason’s all over the Incubus’ toned chest.

Panting from the exertion of fucking Percy so violently in the damp heat of the steam room, Jason removed his teeth from Percy’s flesh. What was left on Percy’s neck was a bite mark oozing fresh blood.

Jason licked the spot, Incubus instincts taking over once again. He savoured the metallic tang of Percy’s blood, but only because it had come from the mark. If it had been from anywhere else, he would have been disgusted.

Jason ran his tongue over the mark and watched as the wound knitted itself closed, scarring over as a permanent reminder of whom Percy belonged to. “Fuck,” said Jason, eyes clearing from the lust that had clouded them mere moments ago; “I fucking _hate_ it when you do that.”

Even if Percy had wanted to answer, he wasn’t in any state to do so. Jason pulled back to take a good long look at his boyfriend only to find that Percy’s mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling out the side. Percy’s eyes were glazed over with such bliss that Jason couldn’t help but feel guilty about letting his lusts take over.

Gently, Jason carried Percy toward the bench where their towels were. He sat down and cradled Percy. He didn’t have very much to do while waiting for his boyfriend to come back to him. He looked into Percy’s eyes and only saw the distant, blissed-out look that reminded him so much of someone that was high it was disturbing.

Jason reached for one of the nearby towels and wiped Percy’s cum off of him. He considered, for a moment, getting a taste of Percy’s emission, but he held back for fear of triggering another episode of losing control to his urges.

Jason allowed his cock to remain firmly seated within Percy, however. He didn’t want Percy to be addicted to his cum, but if he and Percy were going to talk intelligibly, he needed Percy to have a clear mind. For that, Jason needed to give Percy his fix. He was also pretty sure it was what Percy would have wanted.

A few minutes passed, much to Jason’s alarm, before Percy stirred from his stupor. In the meantime, the steam had died down and the heat in the room had become much less stifling.

It was only then that Percy finally came down from his high. He took a deep breath before looking at Jason and blinking with a slightly-dopey grin on his face. “Holy shit, man,” he said, breathless; “That was incredible.”

Jason shook his head from side to side. “You and I have to talk about how addicted you’re getting to my cum,” said Jason. His voice was both concerned and entirely serious, yet Percy couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

Percy shook his head in disbelief and blinked at his boyfriend as clarity returned to him. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled his ass to get a better seat on Jason’s lap. He bit back a moan and saw Jason do the same. Jason’s cock was still _very_ hard and seated _very_ firmly inside of him.

“What do you mean, Jason?” said Percy, moving around again. Jason had to bite his lip not to groan. Percy pressed kisses to Jason’s neck, the pressure against his prostate beginning to make him horny all over again. “I’m not addicted to your cum,” said Percy; “We already talked about this. I’m half-angel. I’m immune.”

“Not—” Jason groaned as Percy nibbled on the skin just above the hollow of his collarbone. “Not fully, Percy!” he said, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and tearing the Nephilim off of his neck. “How do you know that you’re immune? You’re not full angel, Percy. You’re half-human, too!”

Percy rolled his eyes as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He gave Jason some fantastic sex and this was what he got in return? A lecture on his heritage? “I just have a high sex drive, Jason,” he said, tracing the side of Jason’s jaw with a single finger.

Percy was beginning to get concerned because of the way that Jason was looking at him, but he honestly couldn’t comprehend the thought that he was addicted to Jason’s cum. He just really liked having Jason’s cum inside of him. “I have a lot of libido and I’m just really horny right now after you didn’t put out for a week. Don’t make this bigger than it is.”

Percy started laughing, and Jason couldn’t help but feel somewhat insulted. Percy gently nudged him in the rib with an elbow. “That’s what he said!” said the Nephilim with a hopeful grin.

Jason frowned and shook his head again. “I’m not making mountains out of mole-hills, Percy,” he said; “This is a genuine problem, man!” Jason tried to grasp for some evidence that he could use to prove to Percy that it was a genuine problem. He came upon a memory that he thought would do well. “You get really aggressive when we haven’t had sex in a while,” he said.

“I always thought that yeah, it was just you and your unnaturally high sex drive,” said Jason with a sigh. It was all beginning to make sense now. Percy’s eccentricities in the bedroom were the result of the dependence. The dependence had been building up form the very beginning. “But now I think it was you wanting a fix.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jason,” said Percy “I’m not addicte—!” Before he could say anything more, Percy was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Before they could even turn to look at who it was that had entered, both Jason and Percy were hit by such a sweet and arousing scent that Jason spontaneously started cumming inside of Percy.

Jason’s mouth hung open as Percy’s entire _body_ went slack, except for his cock, which started to spurt strand after strand of milky white cum all over Jason’s chest all over again.

For a full minute, the scent washed over them and Jason had the most spectacular orgasm that he had ever had. Percy, on the other hand ended up getting drained until his cock simply refused to give up any more cum.

When the stranger snapped his fingers, Jason returned to his senses. He flushed from head to toe as he realized that he was still cumming, his hard cock pulsating inside of Percy.

Percy, on the other hand, was struggling to regain conscious thought from the rush that Jason’s fresh cum inside of him had sparked again. Jason pressed his lips to Percy’s and held them there. He glared at the other man in the steam room, his eyes flashing dangerously, until Percy came back to him.”

“Mmph,” groaned Percy as his eyes cleared from the lust that had clouded them.

“Welcome back,” said Jason, certain without a doubt now that Percy was addicted to his cum.

“Fuuuuuck,” moaned Percy as he adjusted himself on Jason’s cock to find a more comfortable way to sit. He felt so absolutely full of cum that he was pretty sure it would all rush out of him the moment that Jason pulled out. “Fuck. You might be right about the addiction thing,” said Percy, biting his lip.

Percy certainly wasn’t sure what to think about the whole dependence situation. He was going to have to give that one a lot of thought. Percy turned to what was more pertinent: the other man in the steam room. “Who are you?” he managed, though breathlessly; “And what the fuck did you do to us?”

As though by magic, the steam in the room cleared away and revealed one of the most handsome men that either Percy or Jason had ever seen. It was almost as though the man reclining on one of the benches was made out of living alabaster. A living Greek statue.

The man was muscular, though he was more lean than bulky, the body type that both Percy and Jason rather liked. Every facet of the man’s body was toned to perfection. Every muscle was defined as though the man had just stepped out of a sculptor’s gallery.

The man’s face was handsome beyond belief as well. He had sharp green eyes that looked almost like emeralds set into the alabaster of his face. His beautiful looks were framed by blond locks of hair that were so dark that they almost seemed brunet.

The man bared his teeth in a grin as a variant of the sweet scent that Percy and Jason had smelled earlier wafted over them. This version of the scent did not have nearly as much of an effect on the couple.

“It was just a little demonstration of power,” said the stranger. “Eirwyn Argall,” he said, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes but cracked one open to look meaningfully at Jason. “Incubus extraordinaire.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. About 8.5K words of smut. <3\. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I definitely enjoyed writing it. *cackles madly*
> 
> Unfortunately for people looking to just see smut, I wasn't able to keep the angst out of the story. :3. It's only a little, but you definitely saw it, right? What did you think of the porn? :3. Did you like it? What do you think Jason should do about Percy being addicted to his cum?
> 
> If you liked the story, leave me a kudos! Leave me a comment if you like me, because I certainly love reading your thoughts. Drop me an ask over on my tumblr at [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask). Don't be afraid to request fics, because I might very well do as you ask when I have the time. <3\. Definitely not in the next two weeks though. I have University Finals! :D.


End file.
